


Reconciliation

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Divorce, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x11 Mummy dearestTommy and Phillip chat about Kathryn and Tommy’s disdain for the commercialism Of Christmas
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters, Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette, Phillip Watters/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Reconciliation

“So I’ve noticed you and Kate are pretty close?”Tommy inquires 

“There’s nothing to it if that’s what you’re implying”Phillip said to him 

“Just was making an observation”Tommy held up his hands out in the air

“Kate and I are colleagues and pals”Phillip was used to defending his close friendship with Kathryn 

“I can’t stand this time of year”Tommy groaned 

“Don’t like Christmas?”Phillip questioned him 

“Nothing against Christmas but I can’t stand the commercialism”Tommy says 

“You know the saying sex sells that’s how it is with commercialism”Philip replies 

“It just rubs me in a bad way”Tommy reasoned with him 

“Kate always sings praises about you”Tommy tells Phillip

“As if I’d expect any less from her”Phillip quipped 

“Haven’t you and her been reaching some sort of form of reconciliation with one another?”Phillip asked him 

“Finding a way to coparent together”Tommy explained 

“Sarah needs you two”Phillip sounded happy to hear that his friend had been working on her relationship with her ex 

“Well I’m glad things are somewhat better than they used to be between me and Kate”Tommy looked over at Phillip


End file.
